


Experimental Failure

by RandomGirlFandom



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: After years of Hi-Skool neglect, the place is able to fund a small sex ed class for the seniors. While it's a bore to Dib, Zim is quite interested, able to learn more about human love and relationships. What's more, is he learns that his parts don't match what humans call 'male parts'. Now confused he faces an angry Dib.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be written to prove a point. I recently ran into a statement on Tumblr about how if you're gonna make Zim transfemale (not sure how since he's a fucking alien, but whatever) don't make other characters hate him for it. Well that's just what I'm gonna do.  
> The reasoning is that you can have a good story with homophobic characters and not have a homophobic author. Writing stories isn't about keeping people's feelings protected, it's about immersing one's self into the story to feel these things, good or bad.
> 
> Also I have no other way to save this anywhere so chapters might seem short and will update.

It felt like just another day. The weather was calm on the walk to Hi-Skool and Dib found himself enjoying the scenery. It was his last year as a senior and he was ready to get out in the world and start his career as a Mythologist. He disagreed with the name in every sense, but it was a field of choice that didn't deal with cows rolling around in corn fields. It was REAL scientific and paranormal research. He knew the calm and peaceful wouldn't last for long, it never did. His arch nemesis Zim would mostly likely jump out of the bushes at any moment with some new plan to destroy Earth. Which quite frankly, was getting old. After years of research and battles he was always one step ahead, a win for Earth, and he was very proud of it.  
"AH HA!!! I FOUND YOU!" The alien exclaimed. He jumped out of the bushes and tackled the human down to the ground. In an instant they were fighting. The wrestled one over the other, Zim having a rope in his hands and trying to quickly tie the other one up.  
"What the hell Zim?! A rope? That's your plan?"  
"YES! This is nylon rope, the strongest and hardest for humans to cut through! I will tie you up so you can't stop me." He pulled and all the sudden Dibs four limbs were hog tied together. Zim pointed a claw at his enemy, "See you...or not see you at school Dib-stink!" He walked away laughing.  
When all was clear Dib sighed and pulled himself free easily, nylon rope is also slippery. You're an idiot, Zim, Dib thought as he grabbed his backpack and start to walk to school again. You even went to school instead of working on your so called plan assuming I was tied up. As his mind wondered he felt his face grow hot. Despite Zim being his enemy he had a secret, Zim was more of a friend at this point than an enemy. Their daily escapades were more like just plain fun as Dib noticed Zim's inventions and ideas grew less intense and more DYI projects a child would think up. He valued the company none the less and as selfish as it seemed, Dib knew Zim made him feel like he had a purpose. His thoughts were dropped as he entered school and got to his classroom. Zim noticed the human and his jaw dropped and he pulled at his wig, angry that his plan didn't work.  
The teacher was half dazed at her desk and when the school bell rang she regain enough consciousness to talk. It wasn't Mrs. Bitters, the old teacher had long since either died or left, no one was sure since this was a completely different school.  
"So today, the school has given us enough funds to finally have a sex ed class. Later today we'll watch a video and talk about love and other stuff you teens shouldn't be doing anyway."  
A few students giggled, while others turned red. Zim was amazed and happy as this would mean he would learn about human reproduction and love, something he had little experience in. Dib groaned, he knew this stuff already as he took into researching it since his dad had no answers and the school was silent on the matter. He looked over at Zim and smirked at the alien's excitement. Zim felt a presence looking at him and he looked right back at Dib, "I get to learn all about human weakness. Pretty soon this planet will be mine!" He hissed. Of course only Dib heard him, but did nothing. 

 

When it was time for the class to have their education on reproduction Zim sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the video to play. Dib took this time to pull out his cellphone and play games. The teacher always fell asleep during movies, she wouldn't notice. During the video it covered all the basics. Male and female parts, what they do, and what happens when they come together. The alien was furiously taking notes and mumbling to himself. No one batted at eye at this. When he scanned his notes again he stopped at the part about female and male organs. He knew he was a boy Irken, he knew the difference between boy and girl Irkens. Boys had interspleens, girls had outterspleens, but boy and girl humans were different. Boys had this odd rod shaped organ called a penis, something he didn't have. Girls had a tube that disappeared into their body called a vagina. Zim blinked, his interspleen was a tube just like the girls.  
Zim gulped, all these years he had been pretending to be a human boy when he should have been a human girl. Dib noticed his fear and with a smug grin he said, "What's wrong Zim? Nervous someone is going to call you out for an organ you don't have?"

"N-no....I just. I'm just uh..embarrassed like the rest of the class. This is a sensitive subject for me." Zim tried to act the part, failing horribly as his expression didn't look embarrassed.   
Once the video was done the teacher shorted and woke up and quickly got up to face the class. A little less tired looking, but speaking as she was a robot on autopilot, "Any questions?" She asked. Zim raised his hand as well as a few others. Among the crowd of hands was Tak. When did she get here? Dib wondered looking at the gothic dressed girl in the back. From what the school thought, she was nothing more than an inverted student with special needs and thus she couldn't be at school every day, taking home classes in the mean time. Zim also noticed his other arch nemesis and growled at her. When she growled back he yelped and turned back around still waving his hand in the air.   
When the teacher called on him he finally got to ask his question, "Are all boys born with a uh...uh...um..a penis." The last word came out like a curse. A few other teens in the class giggled at his question. Dib rolled his eyes as the teacher answered, "No, there are some that identify as a male but have a vagina. They are known as transgender."   
"So they're still normal?"   
"Yes, due to recent events gender is no longer seen as a biological construct, but a social one. If you FEEL like a girl then you're a girl and vice versa."   
At that Dib slapped his own face in disgust, being scientific and raised by a scientist he learned there are only two genders. Transgender was nothing more than a doctors diagnosis for gender disphoria. Regardless what you thought you were, you are what you are born with. Dib kept his mouth shut though, knowing the last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. Zim could bury his own grave with the route he was going.   
"So, you can have a girl part and still be a boy yes?" Zim asked. The teacher nodded. Dib banged his head on his desk, he knew exactly where Zim was going with this, but wait, he thought, does that mean he had a...? He stopped thinking, it made him puke. That and the idea Tak behind him, the 'girl' he was befriending was also...ew....he raised his hand.   
"Mrs. Boarchum, can I be excused? I'm gonna throw up." The teacher nodded and Dib rushed off. After he left Zim raised his hand, "I feel sick too! That video left my tummy hurting!" The teacher waved a hand to go on and he did as well. It was apparent Zim had to stop Dib for whatever he was going to do. He feared, he could expose him.


	2. Keep Your Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib is very upset over this discovery and he ultimately begins to dislike Zim and soon Tak. Tak confronts Zim about the rumors, but what's her deal? Why even care?

Zim made his way down the hall, seeing the end of Dib's trench coat disappear around a corner. Could he be going to the principal or some other authority? Zim thought with fear. Thankfully, Dib went straight to the bathroom and when Zim entered he was greeted with the sound of retching. He cringed, wishing he could stop the sound, but antenna didn't have that capability of human ears to block out noise.   
"Dib?" He asked cautiously. Dib came out of the stall slamming the door behind him. He glared at Zim, "You're a freak you know that? What's worse, is that you want to run with being transgender, you're making a mockery out of everyone that really suffers that problem?"   
Zim was taken aback by this, if he could choose whatever he wanted what did it matter especially to Dib, his enemy.   
"Why did you follow me anyway? Hell you shouldn't even be in the boys bathroom." He went over to wash his face. Zim took a few steps back trying to stay away from the water. He answered back coyly, "I am male though Dib, maybe not by human standards, but Irken ones and if your race is stupid enough to believe that so I don't get captured then so be it. Gender after all is a social construction." He grinned with his use of words. As Dib dried his face he only looked back at his nemesis in disgust. He threw the towel away hard and just before he left he turned and said, "You know what though, I don't care! If you want to run with this idea then I want nothing to do with you. I'll watch you fail and when you end up on my dad's....er MY dissection table in the future you'll understand the mistake you made."   
The door slammed behind him leaving Zim with his jaw hung open.   
The rest of the day they were silent to one another. Lunch time Keef made his way to Zim's table. The alien just sat there holding his head up, bored. Normally Zim would have a great plan and him and Dib spent the lunch time trying to stop one another. This time, he just sat with Tak and Gaz and other regects at another table.   
"I had no clue you were like that Zim." Keef said as he sat down. Zim was about to question when Keef interrupted him, "Word spreads fast. I've got your back though." He elbowed him playfully in which Zim didn't even react to.   
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
"I'm just bored..." He chose his words carefully. Keef looked around trying to find something to cheer him up.   
"Hey, where's Dib? He's normally here with us." Before he could wave over the alien hunter Zim stopped him and pulled his hand down.   
"We aren't talking right now." He pouted trying to sound angry. Keef thought for a moment then gasped, "Is it because of the rumors?"   
Zim nodded and Keef responded, "I don't blame him though, I mean he's a good friend. You kept the secret from all of us. He might be upset you didn't trust him enough to tell-"  
"Shut up Keef, that's not it." Zim got up and went to the library alone, he didn't want to deal with anyone at this point. 

The school day ended and ZIm returned home to a very quiet house. Gir was sitting on the couch, so distracted by a commercial for a new taco restaurant he took the moment to sneak by without dealing with his nonsense. The lab wasn't any different other than the fact it was disheveled at this point. Zim didn't want to admit it, but his Tallest abandon him. Communication was cut off a long time ago leaving him on his own for parts to fix his lab and other things he would need. If it weren't for the fact he lied about his 'parents' death' he wouldn't have even gotten a job to make money to sustain him on Earth. Thankfully the Bakerz Dozen did't need him today, he couldn't really handle dealing with humans and their nonsense love for baked goods (which luckily he enjoyed the smell of, much better than the greasy fry trap he was forced to work).  
Zim made his way to his computer and stopped. In his chair was Tak. Her disguise gone and purple eyes glaring hard at him and antennas down, like an angry dog protecting it's food she snarled.   
"Tak! What?! How!? HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY SECURITY!?" He bellowed.   
"Are we really going to discuss this again? Your SIR unit is defective and your computer is outdated, a smeet could hack into that thing."   
Zim crossed his arms and glared back trying to defend his own space. He grabbed at her and tried to move her out of the seat. Tak only grabbed his arms and flipped him onto his back. He landed hard on the floor with a thud and looked up stunned at his Irken enemy.   
"Why are you even here! Get out! GIR!!" He shouted. Tak rolled her eyes and stood up and over Zim with one leg on either side of him.   
"Let's get one thing straight Zim, you're an idiot that can't handle human intelligence. That's why the Tallest abandon you-"  
"I know that!" Zim interrupted. He was greeted with a boot on his stomach and she pressed down slightly.   
"You're stupidity is going to get you and me caught and hung on a dissection table and I don't want that to happen. Keep your mouth shut when it comes to human anatomy and reproduction or we're dead!"  
"Why do you care?! We're not even on the same team!"   
"Are we?" Tak said getting her face close to Zim's, "The tallest no nothing of me here and they gave up on you and instead of taking over Earth you're playing cops and robbers with a human. What's worse, a human that clearly likes you and you don't even understand it!"   
Zim was silent, he hadn't noticed it before, although his situation left him unable to process it. He only rolled out from under Tak and stood face to face with her.   
"And what do YOU know about human love and babies and...junk!?"   
"I was able to win over Dib, the class, the teacher. I knew how to take you down several years ago and only failed because you had back up. I STUDY AND RESEARCH YOU DON"T!" She shouted.   
Zim, still wanting to win this argument and come out victorious ignored her accomplishments and said, "Whatever. You still didn't tell me why you're here."   
Tak growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "If you go around saying your a boy with female parts you'll draw unneeded attention and then we are done for!"   
She threw him to the ground hard and walked away and out of his house. Zim just laid there confused. Nothing she said made any sense. Why would she care if he got caught? Was it because she was Irken too? They did talk and hang out every so often, but would humans see through this? Zim pulled at his antennae in frustration.   
It was no secret to Zim that Tak was stuck on Earth. She ended up back on Earth after being unable to come back to the armada, a failed attempt at conquering Earth, a failed attempt being stopped by a rejected Irken. To the eyes of the Tallest, she was lower than him. Now stuck on Earth she had made the best of things trying to fit in, meanwhile plotting here and there to get back at Zim...and failing as she had no technology to do so.   
Then there was Zim, he looked up at the ceiling of the lab listening to the hum of equipment thinking to himself. What's worse, a human that clearly likes you and you don't even understand.... What did she mean by that? Zim asked himself. He knew the Dib beast would mess around with him as a friend from time to time, but friendship and love were not something he understood or even knew if he felt. It just wasn't part of armada training. It was seen as a weakness. However it was known throughout Irken history that they were capable of love and affection. It's how they procreated before their technological advances. One thing was for sure, as a male Irken he was the seed carrier and female were smeet barers. The whole reason for labs made babies is Irkens couldn't stomach watching a female give birth. Like watching a watermelon snake down a hose, it was painful to watch.   
Zim abandon his thoughts, sick of his depressed state, it was so bad even snacks seemed unappealing. He simply went up to the main part of his house and sat with Gir watching whatever was on TV. He knew one thing was for sure, Dib wasn't playing his game anymore and this upset him and made him feel completely alone.


	3. Truly Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib wrestles with his feelings about Zim while the poor alien is talked about throughout social media and school.

Dib opened the door to his room and slammed it shut shaking the house. Gaz shouted in protest from her room, in which her brother ignored. He threw his back pack down and flopped down on his bed front first and yelled into the blankets. His chest hurt and his stomach dropped with every thought. Someone he had valued as more than a friend had parts that didn't match what he believed, it was like being lied to all these years. It was the realization that Zim was indeed different and the only one that understood this, was himself.   
Suddenly the door to his room burst open and Gaz marched in, gameboy in hand, and turned Dib over forcefully.   
"If you don't stop moaning and groaning I'm gonna kick your ass! I've lost the same level 4 times now because you won't shut up!"   
Thin walls, Dib sighed, "What ever Gaz, just leave me alone. Also use the headphone jack next time."   
Gaz twitched and grabbed him by the throat, "I WOULD IF YOU DIDN"T USE THEM LAST WEEK FOR ONE OF YOUR STUPID SPACE DIYS!" She shook him violently, setting him down when she was done speaking. Dib coughed and sat up.   
"Just get out already. I don't want to deal with your stupid game obsession."   
"Obsessions?!" She twitched again, "YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT OBSESSIONS?!"   
She grabbed him again and punched him hard in the face, he recoiled and tripped her. She fell the floor and screamed. Her gameboy screen had cracked. She reached for a random alien action figure on Dib's night stand and tried to stab him with it. Dib easily dodged moving rolling his body one way or another. Now enraged, Gaz threw the figure at him and it hit his face and shattered his glasses.   
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!!" A voice shouted. It was their dad. A computer screen floated in and sure enough Dr. Membrane was on the screen, clearly agitated with his kids fighting.   
"Sibling rivalry is only healthy and normal if they aren't killing each other! Gaz, to your room, put the game boy in the basket now!" An arm extended from below the floating computer and unfolded into a basket. With an angered huff, Gaz set the device in. The computer then turned to Dib, "Son, you have that convention coming up?"   
"No Dad. Come on!" He groaned.   
"I'm docking your pay, you aren't going."   
Dib swore under his breath. His dad only agreed to let him go if he earned the money working at his lab, "That's another for the swear jar." Dib kicked a waste basket and with that the computer screen left the room. Gaz looked up at Dib from the floor, "This is all your fault. Take your sexual frustration somewhere else because it's annoying!"   
To stunned for a response, he couldn't say a word as Gaz left his room. Dib collected the remains of his shattered glasses and threw them away. He then opened a drawer and lifted a compartment. Inside were two more pairs of glasses. He took one and closed everything up. He blinked to regain his senses and flopped back down on his bed. His sisters word rang in his head like a curse. He didn't like Zim like that....did he? A thought crossed his mind, the only family friendly idea that could test the theory. He thought of kissing his arch nemesis.   
~He broke into Zim's lab, found him on his computer researching about something stupid. Didn't say a word, just pulled Zim to him and brought his lips to his own. His face red, the Irkens turning a slight purple.~ Bringing himself back he noticed his face was hot with embarrassment and his breath quickened. He didn't dare go any further for his own sanity, but then, he wasn't human...so would he really react like that? The idea of his motion being denied only bothered him more and he grumbled and hit his face with a pillow. He really really liked Zim.   
Rumors spread fast in high school, especially in an age when technology is at everyone's hands. The Irken had his own phone, which he didn't really use that often as he felt it meant he enjoyed human technology (Irkens don't have cellphones). However the last few days he ended up putting his on silent due to text and messages on social media. Some were supportive of the rumors others were hateful and those were the ones that stung the most. The support had stung, as it was a lie, he was a complete male by Irken standards, but the idea of being labeled as once a girl bothered him more. Being called a freak, weirdo, gay, it hit his alien heart like a lead hammer because it wasn't the truth. What's more, it worried him he was going to be called out as what he really was. Tak could have been right. To his surprise he was very supportive on social media. Trying to quell the storm and make it go away by dismissing the fact it was a big deal. Unlike Tak however, no one thought she was boy despite everything. Zim should have kept his mouth shut, and he knew this.   
One morning he went to school, his locker was destroyed. Broken into, trashed, and spray painted 'faggot' down the front of the unhinged door. The school would most likely do nothing about this meaning he had no choice but to vacate his locker for his own safety. He was run out of either bathroom by both sides on occasions, although Irkens had no need to use the restroom as frequently as humans do, it was still a problem. Finally at lunch was the last straw. He walked with Keef to an abandon table in the corner and as so, he was tripped. Food splattered everywhere. He shouted in pain of a scrapped knee. Everyone was laughing, even Tak whom he thought was on his side about this. When she noticed him looking at her she covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Keef offered a hand in which he smacked away.   
"I don't need you! I don't ANY of you stupid human scum including you Tak, you traitor!" He got up and hopped for a moment and made his way out of the cafeteria and out of school.   
Dib, who was laughing, was not anymore, in fact his appetite was completely gone. He took his tray up and followed the alien home.


	4. Vunerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim just wants to end it and gives up to Dib. Dib is very curious and at this point more than happy to oblige.

Dib slowly and carefully followed Zim home. He wasn't really sure, but he had to do something. When Zim walked back into his house, Dib stood there and pondered how to make his way inside. Then he just strugged and knocked. Gir answered the door.   
"Hey, is Zim home?" Dib asked, it was the only idea he could think of. Gir looked up at Dib with his tonge sticking out with the same pokerface look as ever. Dib sighed.  
"I'm not here to capture him, I just want to talk."   
"Okie dokie!" Gir screeched and moved aside for the human to come in. Gir completely ignored him from there, going back to the kitchen to cook something in which Dib turned his nose up to. He went into the trashcan and was brought down into a tube. He slid down and landed hard on something rather squishy.   
"Ow my legs!" Zim shouted. Dib had fallen right on top of Zim. He glared at the human and then shoved him away. Dib rubbed his arm then looked at his nemesis. Zim was on the floor with a back scratcher next to him. What scared Dib was the rope tied to the pipes next to a computer chair.   
"Zim....what are you doing?" He watched as the alien was using the back scratcher to reach something behind him, on his PAK to be more precise. His question was ignored, "Just leave Dib...NOW!" No cursing words, no insults, just to leave. Dib went to play his game.   
"How do I know you don't have some half brained idea to take over the world?"   
Annoyed, he threw the back scratcher down and it broke. He turned to Zim and shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE! I WANT NOTHING MORE OF THIS STUPID PLANET!" He turned and shook slightly fighting back emotional pain that was against everything he was taught in the armada. Dib looked and noticed a button protruding from the back of his PAK, then looked at the noose on the ceiling, it clicked and he put a hand on Zim's shoulder, "I'm not leaving till you tell me what you're up to."   
Zim sniffled and wiped his eyes trying to hide the fact he was crying. Abandon by the Tallest was hard enough, but now banished to Earth, working some mediocre job, and now hated by everyone around him because they believed a stupid lie brought about by his own stupidity...agian. He was an overall failure that no one needed.   
"You don't have to worry about me taking over the Earth Dib....My leaders gave up on me a long time ago. I have no technology to take over this planet anymore. I'm stuck here forever. I thought I could make the most of it pretending to be a human. But I was so STUPID!" He banged his head on the wall once, twice, then Dib grabbed his head.   
"I'm a horrible Irken, even worse of a human." He then turned to face Dib and he held out both his hands, "Just take me. I'm done trying."   
There was no silly rants, stupid words, use of cursing or gloating that the alien normally did. He was flat out speaking from whatever was left inside him. The idea was tempting, in fact he placed some alien cuffs on Zim and lead him to another part of the lab.  
"You aren't taking me to your lab?"   
"Not yet. I have questions to ask you first. There's a lot about your race that I have yet to discover." While he was indeed excited to learn all about the Irken race, he was still battling his own emotions. Zim had surrendered, it took a weight off his shoulders he didn't think he still had. At the same time, he didn't want the only person that ever took notice of him to die. He had a plan and went with it, he started by strapping the alien to a chair and pulling up another one of his own. He took out a notebook and pen and began writing a few things.   
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dib asked, it was almost like getting consent. The words came out odd, but he went with it. Zim didn't look up, he just hung his head and nodded slowly.   
"So the first thing that's bugging me is your outburst in class a few weeks ago. How DO you guys reproduce?" Dibs face went red and Zim popped his head back up.   
"What?! Uh well....." He stuttered, the sudden question left him confused and embarrassed, "We're bred through the harvesting of our stuff....uh....once an Irken matures they undergo a procedure that takes out their breeding sacs. The fluid from a males is injected into a females and once they are ripe enough they go into a tube while they grow. Once smeets are mature enough to survive outside their taken out of the tube and a PAK is placed on their backs."   
Dib was hastily writing notes. He was intrigued, yet horrified of the fact their organs are taken out, then a thought hit him, "So then....you aliens do have breeding organs? Do you know how they work without the use of science? Or has your race always used test tubes to make babies."   
Zim's face went purple and his pain was subsiding, if this was Dib idea of torcher, it was awful, why didn't he just kill him now? With a gulp Zim answered, "In part of our training we learned that Irkens did breed physically...uh....A female Irken puts her um...interspleen inside of a male Irkens outerspleen and after vigorous movement...." He was sweating at this point and not wanting to continue at all.   
"So it works like a human then? So the males are the ones that get pregnant?"   
Zim squirmed uncomfortably, "NO! Females carry the offspring not males! Ew! The interspleen grows in length and gets inserted into the tube of the outerspleen then released fluids needed to fertilize eggs. There I said it! Happy now?!" Zim hung his head in shame wanting nothing more to disappear from the world.   
Dibs once disgusted view of his alien friend turned to mere curiosity. He untied him from the chair and forcefully put him on an exam table and strapped him down tight. Zim was speechless from the shame from explaining such an emotional act and just complied. He lay there waiting for the end. Instead of coming up to him with a knife or anything deadly Dib just stood there looking him over.   
"Could you show me?" He asked.   
"WHAT!? NO! Why aren't you dissecting me?! Why are you doing this to me?!"   
With a sigh Dib finally said, "I don't want to dissect you. I don't even want to kill you."   
The words Tak had said finally made it's way back to Zim's brain, Dib really did have some odd feelings for him, "So then why not tell me that before I said all that stuff!?"   
"I'm still a scientist, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn more about you."   
Zim growled and struggled against the bonds, "You're sick you stupid Dib human thing! GAH!! Let me out of here!" That was what Dib wanted to hear, the insults. It meant Zim was at least still sane enough to not off himself. At least that's what he hoped. He undid the restraints and was meant with an Irken fist to the face. He rubbed his face and recoiled pinning Zim down on the table again, "You know I can tie you down and cut you open right here!" He threatened.   
Zim scoffed, "I don't believe you!" He rolled and they rolled off the table and on the ground, Zim on top and his spider legs helping hold Dib down, "I know all about your weird human feelings now, you're a vulnerable piece of meat waiting to be taken by...wait..." Zim caught his words realizing where he was going with it. In that moment Dib rolled again and the spider legs tripped up and Zim was on his back once more. Dib stood over him and looked down on him.   
"Is that what you think? That being in love makes a human weak?"   
"YES! Irkens are trained to not love, not feel, it makes them weak!"   
"Too bad for you Zim," Dib stepped aside and offered a hand, "Being in love makes humans stronger."   
Zim looked at the hand and then up at Dib, "You..love me?" Those words made Dib realize what he had said earlier and instead of offering a hand he kicked the Irken hard in the gut and walked away, "No I don't! i just...." He stopped, "I don't know what to think." He pulled his hair slightly and stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. Zim picked himself up using the spider legs and then they retracted once he was standing.   
"See it does make humans weak."   
"No it doesn't! I'm just annoyed ...with myself....of all the people...no species...dammit!"   
There was silence as they both toyed with their own emotions and after what seemed like eternity Zim spoke up first, "I'm probably the only Irken that does have these emotions. Normally when breeding organs are taken we don't feel love or affection. We don't even make friends, everything is for the sake of our own survival."   
That explains Keef, Dib muttered rolling his eyes.   
"I heard that! And NO, I am no longer USING Keef, he really is a friend. A stupid one, but a friend..." His voice died down.   
Dib finally turned around, "That also explains why Tak and Gaz are friends." More silence then finally laughter. They both started laughing at once at the idea of them friends. Gaz wasn't the social type and Tak was so selfish it was amazing to see someone like Gaz a friend to her. Dib rubbed a tear from his eye and the laughter slowed to a stop. The human approached Zim and extended a hand again, "I'm sorry I didn't defend you at school. No friend would allow their buddy to be bullied like that." This time Zim took the hand and as they stood there, both faces grew hot. They let go.   
"Ok then...well...." Zim started. Common grounds didn't change the fact he was bullied, it didn't change the fact Dib constantly faught with his feelings, "Um...so what now?"   
Dib shrugged, "We could kiss?" He joked. Zim growled and walked off fuming. Dib suddenly grabbed him. Zim was wheeled around and their lips met suddenly. The Irken tried to shake it off, but then calmed. It was like all his problems washed away, just for a moment. Dib felt his tongue being entangled by a much thinner one and while foreign, he didn't dislike it. Zim's ruby eyes fell closed and he wrapped his around around the human. When the finally broke it off, Zim growled again, "DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He shouted before storming away. Dib grinned, "It wasn't that bad wasn't. I mean that was my first time kissing." Zim looked over his shoulder at him and glared so hard at him his eyes were mere slits.  
"That was mine too you idiot...." Zim grumbled.   
"I should go, shouldn't I?" Dib asked.   
Zim pointed to the elevator and Dib took it and left for his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim feels ill, but the computer says he fine. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be labeled smut, this is the only time I'm warning of this. The work is labeled Explicate for a reason.

A few hours passed and Zim was left pacing around the living room. He felt hot, his stomach felt weird, he had an overwhelming need to do something...but what? Thankfully Gir had learned about the new taco chain opening up and went to raid the place, it left Zim alone during this time to deal with whatever was wrong with him. The computer scan found nothing other than a raised temperature, but he didn't feel ill. He sat down finally only to realize something else was bothering him. He squirmed for a moment and realizing it was reliving his issue slightly. He continued for a few minutes. His body grew hotter and he panted and groaned hoping if he continued it would end this tormenting feeling. He then heard the doorknob click. Oh no GIR! Zim thought. In his panic he stumbled to the floor and clawed his way to the trash can elevator and went straight to his lab hanging a do not disturb sign behind him.   
"Grr, stupid Dib-beast-human! This is all his fault!" He grumbled and paced around looking around for somewhere comfortable to sit, "If he never would have kissed me...ugh!" He shook his fists and then let them hang in defeat over the situation. As he walked over to his computer he stopped, his legs were damp. Inspecting he noticed wetness on his pants. It didn't smell like anything bad, but it was still coming out of his body. Wanting answers as to what was going on with his body he took off his glove and dropped it in a tube for the computer to analyze.   
"Substance unknown. Primitive origins."   
"WHAT?! Computer, any ideas as to what it is?"   
"Substance unknown."   
Zim growled, "STUPID DIB AHH!" He shouted. After placing on another glove he marched his way to the house, put on his disguise and went straight to Dib's house.  
It was dark by now and Zim resorted to using his spider legs to raise himself up to Dib's window and knocking. (He didn't want to wake Gaz, she wasn't a person to mess with) The human rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses.   
"Zim?" He asked, knowing exactly who was there, it was the only person that would be tapping on his window this late at night. Once the window was open Zim leaped inside and tackled him to the ground, "What the hell did you do to me?!"   
"I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" Dib demanded as he tried to push Zim off him.  
"THIS!" Zim placed his hand where the wetness was and shoved the semi wet glove hear Dib's face, "This...this stuff! I've been leaking ever since you kissed me!" The word leaking came out quiet, ashamed of what was going on while still not knowing.   
Dib looked at the glove and then at Zim who's green cheeks were tinted purple. He put two and two together quickly and he scooted away from the Irken. I guess I am a good kisser....He thought.   
"My temperature is higher than it should be, my stomach is uncomfortable, but I don't feel sick and-"   
"And you're just aroused." Dib said simply. Zim tilted his head, "Zim is no rose. I am an Irken, not a flower."   
"No Zim, aroused...uh...It means...well..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Remember when you were saying how your species breeds?"   
"Yes...."   
"Most living things get an urge to breed. Humans can control it due to social adaption while animals have a very strong urge and it's an instinct they can't control."   
"Zim is not an animal...." He said, ignoring everything but that one part.   
"I know you're not, but all species that breed get an urge...and well that's what's wrong with you."   
Once he was done explaining he couldn't help but because ashamed himself for using such words, or having to explain such a thing to someone else. Zim was silent, he was mostly trying to process this new information when he finally spoke up the words left Dib stunned, "How do I stop it? I have no one to breed with."   
"Remember sex ed when they talked about self pleasure."   
"Ew...yes...you filthy humans have very odd rituals."   
"Well, that odd ritual is one way. You could also just think of things that are gross or occupy your time or something." Dib said matter of factly once more. Zim's eyes grew wide with the realization of why wriggling on the chair felt as good as it did.   
"Now if we're done with this lesson can I go back to bed?" Dib asked.   
"Uh....yeah...." Zim said.   
The awkwardness between them was thick and both were wanting it to end. Zim got up and made his way to the window and jumped out and went back home quickly. Before Dib went back to sleep there was a shout from the other room.   
"Will you two just fuck already!" It was Gaz, who apparently woke up from the midnight talk.   
"Shut up Gaz!" He shouted hurling the covers over his head in disgust. His own body was hot from the conversation and all he wanted to do was sleep.   
/  
/  
/  
/  
~~~Ok look, honestly if there's a smut warning at the beginning or in the title or tags don't fucking comment, "Why didn't you warn me about the smut scenes??? REE!!!"   
ITS IN THE GAWD DAMN TAGS AND TITLE FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!   
Over 18 only please blah blah blah. ~~  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/

 

Zim grumbled under his breath as he again paces around the lab. The vision of the kiss trapped his brain in a never ending cycle of pleasure of the act and pain of having to stop. The wetness in his pants was becoming worse and after a few uncomfortable moments he took them off and sat down on his computer chair. When he placed his fingers to inspect the area he jolted for a moment from the pleasure it caused. As he placed his fingers inside he moaned and began to pant. It was exactly what he needed and he began to work his fingers in and out. He moaned and leaned back letting his mind slip into pure ecstasy. He remembered human males had a similar part to female Irkens and as his mind wondered the idea of letting his frenemy do those things didn't seem like a bad idea. He suddenly called out Dibs name as he came.   
He regained his breath and collapsed into the chair. The urge slowly subsided and he felt his body cool down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib comes to terms with his feelings toward Zim and asks him on a date. They're told to get a room...and do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I suck at writing sex scenes. Smut just isn't my forte. Forgive me if this is all cliche and cringey.

Sleep didn't come for Dib, his alarm never rang either. Confused, he rolled over and uncovered his head. 8:23am. He had been laying in bed for that long? He thought. Noticing the clock also read the day of the week he sighed with relief. It was Saturday, meaning no school, he did have to go to work at noon though and working with his dad always took his mind off of things.   
As he got ready he had his new plan, to visit Zim at work at make sure he was ok. As soon as he was dressed he grabbed the keys to his scooter and headed off. The Bakerz Dozen wasn't too far, he could have walked but, a night of no sleep left him too tired. As he drew near the smell of fresh baked bread and breakfast sandwiches wafted into the air. He parked his scooter and made his way inside.   
He was greeted by an old lady at the counter, the manager Mrs. B (short for Butterrolls which she recently found offensive so she changed it). She was the kind of fat old lady that just suited the face of the company. Her voice was just as sweet.   
"Dib dear! Nice to see you, the usual coffee and donuts?"   
"Yes please." He said. He paid for his order as well then looked around, "Is Zim here today?"   
"Yes, he's in the back taking a smoke break."   
"Zim smokes?" Dib said tilting his head, confused.   
"Oh no dear, Zim's allergic to the smell of burnt food, if someone burns something he has to step outside for a moment."   
Dib understood and he took his food and went around the back. Zim was coughing and dry heaving near an open door that had a wisps of smoke coming out.  
"UGH! I hate our new guy! He burns everything!" He straightened himself up and when he looked up and saw Dib, he froze.   
"What are you doing here?! Don't you have adult work or some other stupid human thing to do?" He shouted.   
Dib scratched the back of his head, "Uh no....I don't meet with my dad till noon...I uh..." He fumbled with his words, "I wanted to make sure you were ok."   
Zim blushed remembering the night before, he tried his best to hide his feelings once more, "Zim is fine, do not worry yourself with stupid flower problems. I can handle them on my own."   
To Dib, he seemed fine, he neither moping like the day before nor was he dealing with his 'flower problems'. In fact, Dib chuckled at the term. Zim cocked an eyebrow at this, what was so funny?   
"Sorry I'm just glad you're doing better." He sat down on the sidewalk and ate some of his breakfast, "Hey Zim, have you ever thought about dating someone?"   
"I have gone on many dates! They just....turn out bad...." Zim said going from confident to ashamed very quickly. He had been on dates, they just always ended badly due to his own stupidity.   
"You wanna grab some pizza or something Monday night?" Dib asked. He was trying to sound casual while really his insides were screaming. The night before showed him just how similar Irkens could be under the right circumstances. Zim did have feelings for him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. So why not try it out? Dib thought.   
Zim tapped a foot thinking hard to himself, was Dib up to something weird or was he really wanting to go on a date? He could always bring secret weapons just in case....  
"Yes, you can go on a date with the mighty Zim." He said proudly, "Only if we go somewhere less greasy."   
"Snacks at the park then?"   
"Ooh perfect!"   
The date was set and Dib threw away his trash and left with a wave. When he was out of sight Dib grabbed his hair and tugged, "What am I thinking?!" With a frustrated growl he got on his scooter and left for his dad's lab. Zim finally went inside and he was greeted by Mrs. B.   
"Oh Zim dear, it's about time you found someone. I'll make sure you have Monday off."   
Though embarrassed, Zim nodded and went on with his work.   
Dib headed to his lab and clocked in, and made his way to his part of the lab. As he began his work trying to learn how his dad was able to gene splice a new breed of squirrel his dad spoke up to him over the speaker, "So son, I'm going over the work schedule for next week, is there any days you need off?"   
"Yeah, Monday. I have a date."   
His dad gleamed from under his lab coat's collar, "I knew you'd find a girl one day! Who's the lucky girl?"   
Dib stammered, girl?? Zim was kind of a girl by human standards, then again wasn't human either. The starts must have been aligned just right because then his dad said, "It's ok, you don't have to tell you yet. I know you teenagers want to make sure it's a solid relationship before meeting the parents."   
Dib breathed a sigh of relief. This was something that he'd have to save for another time. He continued with his work through out the weekend to make up for Monday's loss.   
Monday night came finally and both boys were nervous. Neither were sure what to expect and both toyed with feelings they never thought they experienced. Dib rang the doorbell to Zim's house and waited. Gir answered the door and bellowed, "MASTER YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE!!"   
There was an angry sound coming from inside and Zim approached the door and pushed the defective SIR unit inside, "He's not my boyfriend....I don't think...just don't eat all the pudding!" He closed the door and they stood face to face in awkward silence. Dib broke it finally by asking, "What's with the basket?"   
Zim was indeed holding a basket he lifted it up and shrugged, "Mrs. Butterrolls gave it to me, said it was better than greasy pizza. I think it's sandwiches." Dib licked his lips, her sandwiches were the best and definitely better than pizza.   
The sun was to set in a few hours and they made their way to the park. As the day was getting old people were leaving so they had a bit of privacy. They sat down and Zim unwrapped the food and handed one sandwhich to Dib.   
"I've wondered something Zim." Dib asked with curiousity in his voice, "You eat food like us but, where does it go?"   
It was Zim's moment to be proud, "Unlike you stupid humans that need breaks, my PAK does everything for me, including breaking down food so it's so small it just turns to dust and gets released from the PAK once a day."   
"No I mean I didn't know you could eat human food without intolerance."   
Zim laughed, "Unless your human food is made from toxic chemicals, Zim faces no intolerance."   
There was silence between the two, but the awkwardness was taken away as they enjoyed their meals. Dib cleaned up and once done he said, "You know, when I graduate I have plans to work in my dad's lab. I know you're stuck here....what are your plans?"   
Zim looked down, not sure how to respond or what to respond with. His original plan he had for years was long forgotten, only playing the game to keep Dib with him. He didn't want to be alone. Sure he had a job, but did he want to work at a human bakery until he died?   
"Not really....The Tallest gave up with me and so staying here is my only choice. Even Tak has a plan of getting into engineering."   
Dib put a hand on his shoulder, "The bakery seems nice." Zim only sighed, "I was going to stay there until I had an idea." He chuckled, "Even the job test thingy a long time ago said I was good at fast food."   
Dib laughed, "That was nuts! You were forced to work at a fast food place in the solar system then here on earth!"   
Zim growled and hit his side playfully, "Shut up! Zim is better than stupid pimple headed fast food....places." His insults failed him and Dib only laughed more.   
"QUIT LAUGHING IT"S NOT FUNNY!" Zim shouted. He pouted watching his enemy laugh at his failure. Just like that, Zim knew a way to shut him up. He kissed him. Dib settled immediately and relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped arms around the Irken and pulled him closer. Tongues fought and rolled over one another and Zim felt himself melt from it all. Dib pulled away trying to catch his breath.   
"GET A ROOM!" A person shouted. Dib glared and the person walked off disgusted.   
"Maybe they're right...." Zim said. The human looked at him for a moment and noticed he was breathing a bit quicker and his cheeks were tinted again. The Irken wasn't used to this feeling and it was very strong and uncomfortable. Dib rubbed his back, "Your house?" He asked.   
"No! Gir is there, he'll get in the way."   
"Hotel ok?" Dib asked. Zim nodded and they grabbed their things and left for a local hotel. It was slightly fancy as most hotels were riddled with cockroaches or bedbugs. That's the last thing they wanted. Once in the room Zim looked around curious about the tiny toiletries. He poked at the coffee maker and oohed and ahhed as this was the first time at a hotel.   
Dib got comfortable and threw off his shirt. When he did Zim turned and his face grew hotter, "W-why did you do that?"   
"Just a habit." He shrugged and sat down, "Did you....want to continue?"  
"Did you want to? I mean...I thought you thought I was...weird?"   
With a sigh Dib got up and approached him. He took hold of his waist and kissed him. The kiss deepened instantly and the urge grew so strong in Zim he involuntarily thrust his hips. Dib stopped suddenly and Zim muttered an apology.   
"I don't mind." Dib chuckled and continued with the kiss. Again the Irken bucked his hips and moaned slightly. The human slowly brought the both of them on the bed with himself on top. He leaned down toward his neck to nip at soft green flesh. Zim yelled, "Zim is not food!"   
"You don't like that?"   
"No, it's weird!"   
Dib listened and tried something else. He looked and noticed Zim's wig falling off. He reached up and took it off completely. He then grabbed an antenna and starting at the stalk stroked it all the way up. The sound that came from his partner below him confirmed his suspicion, that felt good to him. He did it again and watched as the Irken's body twitched and shuddered. Zim gasped and moaned loudly. It took all his strength to say what he wanted to.   
"P-please...enough....I-I can't...It's too se-sensative!" The wetness between his legs was becoming unbearable and he pleaded, "My pants are gross...I need to take them off."   
Dib got off of his and in one quick movement helped him remove his pants. When Dib stood however Zim noticed something odd. The human's pants had something odd poking up. After his own pants were removed he shuffled backward to cover himself and he pointed to Dib, "W-what's that thing?! It's growing!"   
Dib was embarrassed, he didn't expect to become this aroused by his once enemy. He blushed and tried his best to explain, "It's uh...what it looks like when men get aroused..."   
"Oh like in that class!" Zim was excited and curious, "Can I see?"   
His words were odd, but understandable and Dib smirked, "Only if I can see you." Zim glared and pulled his shirt down further. With a frustrated huff he agreed. Dib undid his pants slowly and there was a bit of relief that came with taking them off as his erection was freed from confinement. It looked just like the picture in sex ed, only a different skin tone. Dib sat down, "Well?" He said waiting. Zim took off his shirt and kept his legs closed.   
"You better not laugh."   
He was vulnerable, scared, and Dib decided to help. He grabbed both knees and pulled them apart. There was a visible slit much like a vagina, just without folds. It was almost invisible if it weren't for the fluid seeping out. The translucent blue liquid was on the sheets as well and Dib wondered if it was just like a girls.   
"I'm going to try something...tell me if you don't like it ok?"   
They were face to face and Zim nodded. Dib placed a finger near the entrance, it was warm and soft and the liquid was perfect lubrication. He began working his fingers in and out. Zim moans and almost melted, it took everything he had to stay sitting upright. He grabbed the sheets and tried his hardest not to completely lose control. After a few moment he looked up at Dib and then down at his erection, it looked much bigger and the skin was taunt.   
"What about you? I thought this kind of thing took two people."   
He pulled his fingers out and kissed his partner, "There's always sex...but um...hold on." He reached over to his pants and pulled out a condom and placed it on.   
"I'm not sure if uh....our fluids will cause problems...so..."   
Just as his imagination lead him before, the need for something to fill him was great and having Dib do it, sounded even better. Zim squirmed as he sat on the bed. Dib sat down near him and helped him place one leg over and on his lap. He lowered himself slowly. The heat from his groin was wonderful and again the Irken's body relaxed and melted into the pleasure. Once seated Dib kissed his forehead, "I'll go slow ok?"   
The Irken just went with it being so inexperienced. Dib began lifting him up and down with Zim helping by lifting hs own self in rhythm. A moan escaped Dib's mouth in which Zim caught with a kiss. His eyes slid closed and he relished every moment. The movements became quicker and as so, Dib took the moment to further enjoy the experience by grabbing an antenna and stroking it. Zim turned into a mess and he held onto Dibs waist barely moving as the feelings were paralyzing.   
"Dib, wait...I'm gonna...you have to pull out."   
"I'm wearing a condom it's fine. Just do it." He whispered in his ear. That did it. Zim was sent over the edge and suddenly Dib's member was forced out. Zim got up and stood back in shock. They shared the same expression as Zim's inny turned into and outty. A large member that looked like Zim's own tongue was protruding out. Zim covered himself, ashamed.   
"I was...I told you about this...."   
Not wanting to break the mood, Dib only waked over and hugged him. He kissed him roughly and grabbed onto the wriggling member. He stroked it just as he would his own and Zim again, was brought to the edge. Zim finally broke free of the paralyzing feeling and as he was close he grabbed Dib's member and stroked it as well. He huffed and moaned until finally Zim was first to come. He continued to stroke him as he rode out his orgasm. Once the tremors were over Zim looked at Dib and is own still throbbing member. Once the Irkens outty was an inny again Dib took that moment to continue is own pleasure. Zim finally had Dib under his control and watched as the human became so vulnerable. The irken knelt down and tried the same biting technique as Dib did and to his surprise it worked. Dib shouted his enemy's name and bucked his hips quickly. He came forcefully, Zim kissed him deeply which added to the pleasure. Once done he caught his breath and Zim rolled off of him.   
"You still think Zim is a freak?" Zim asked. Dib smiled, "Hah, yeah, you just fucked a human."  
"And you fucked an Irken." Zim shot back playfully.   
"Touche..."


	7. An Irken's Future

Sleep was comforting for the both of them and they woke up late Tuesday morning. They checked out, ran home, and then quickly to school. When they entered together thankfully people were in class, but they faced ugly glances when they entered the classroom together. Tak held in a laugh and Gaz just rolled her eyes. The teacher was long since asleep at her desk with her feet propped up and the other students working on a rather long book report written in detail on the chalk board. They took their seats and began working on their assignment without saying a word.   
There next class was science and when they teamed up together (normally Zim paired with Keef) Keef smiled knowing this friend was feeling better. During the experiment ZIm caught onto a weird formula he recognized and before the students began mixing he raised his hand and told the teacher, "You shouldn't do that! That formula is one chain off. If you mix them everything will fizz and then explode in a fury of icky goo!"   
No one listened, the teacher thought he was crazy. Zim growled in frustration. Dib however, listened and he mixed in a few other things and achieved the smoking purple the teacher was looking for. Everyone else, well the classroom was evacuated.   
"Hey Zim, I didn't know you knew so much about chemical physics."   
Zim was beaming with pride, "Of course I know about this stuff! It's mere smeet...er human child's play!"   
"Can you come with me to the lab tonight? I mean if you don't have work?" Dib asked. Zim was curious and afraid, what if Dib was up to something. Then again, he did love him...right? Zim nodded then asked, "What for, it's not one of your plans is it?"   
"No, I uh...I need an extra pair of hands in the lab and since you seem to know a lot about chemicals-"   
"You want ZIM to be your p...partner?" He blinked, bewildered that someone that used to hate him so much wanted to work with him. "Well...yeah." Dib smiled. Zim abandoned his pride for a moment and hugged the human tightly. He was grateful.   
That night Zim rode on Dib's scooter all the way to the lab. The guards eyed Zim suspiciously and he gulped, fearful of what they would do if caught.   
"Dib Membrane requesting access." He showed his badge and they were allowed in. Once in the lab, Dib handed Zim an extra lab coat. The Irken acted like an excited fan girl putting it on and gazing in amazement of the lab. It wasn't Irken technology, but it was something that he never experienced before. He took a few steps back and ran into...  
"Another Dib?!" He gasped. Dib laughed. Dr. Membrane looked at Zim and then his son.   
"I see you found a partner, why him?"   
"He knows a lot about chemical physics. I thought that would be helpful here." He explained putting hands on both his shoulders from behind, "Also Dad...." Dib took a breath and let it out, "He was my date yesterday."   
"He?" Dr. Membrane stooped down to Zim's level and glared at him, "He's your boyfriend?" He asked. Dib gulped and so did Zim.   
"Dib....I was so proud of you. I thought you met a nice girl and would one day continue the Membrane family name and yet...you fall for boys?"   
Uh-oh....Zim took a step back and Dib stepped in front of him.   
"Does it matter? I can always adopt a child. But hell, I'm just now 18, there's time for a lot of things." Dib tried to help the situation and hopefully ease his father's anger. It did nothing Dr. Membrane shouted, "I'm very disappointed in you Dib! To think....my son is...is...gay." He sighed and tried to calm himself, he had to be on camera in a few minutes.   
"Get out. Now. No son of mine will be gay. I want nothing to do with you if you don't plan on continuing the family name." He pointed to the exit.   
"But Dad!"   
In seconds guards were around them and they were booted out of the lab. With a heavy sigh the boys picked themselves up and made their way to the park. Zim stared at Dib with hopeless eyes, he wasn't sure what to say or do to help. Dib sniffled, "I'm sorry you had to be there to see that. My dad's never been this mean."   
Zim put a hand on Dibs, "Who cares...Yeah, who cares Dib beast. We can make our OWN lab and it will be better than your dads!"  
Dib laughed, the idea was lifting his spirits, "You're right. I know just as much as he does. I can carry the family name even without his approval of you."   
"So....I..uh..." Zim stammered, the words were trying to come out, but it was hard for him as an invader to admit them, "I...love you." It was barely a whisper and more mouthed than anything, but Dib caught it and he smiled.   
"You too."   
Zim got up and crossed his arms annoyed, "Well. I guess now this means you get to stay with me. Since your dad disowned you like a baby Gaurtin."   
"A what...?"   
"Nevermind, come on, we have homework to do."   
They left for Zim's house unsure what the future had for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole reason I wrote this was to show supporting characters can be phobic without it ruining the story as a whole. So far I have yet to get a single hate comment about this story. And you know what? Even if I do in the future, it doesn't matter. I've read cringy stories written by an 11 year old. I've seen stories that revolve around gore, incest, rape, heavy bdsm, and complete disregard for character personality.... and you know what? I just click off them.   
> Just because "I" dislike a story doesn't mean the author or other writers must never write a story such as that. 
> 
> When we as writers start to censor our works for fear of offending someone, they've won and we've lost the freedom of speech.   
> *At the end of the day, these are FICTIONAL characters, they do NOT have feelings*


End file.
